High speed inkjet web press printing is a commercial printing technology developed to print on a continuous paper web at rates of hundreds of feet per minute. Printing is done on continuous-web printing presses. The paper web, which is a continuous roll of paper, is conveyed along a paper path that includes stationary inkjet printheads for ejecting a series of ink droplets onto the web. The paper web then goes through a drying oven, and subsequently, through rollers to be rewound. If the ink on the paper does not dry quickly, the printed images are smeared. The present disclosure relates generally to coated print media that are particularly suitable for such high speed web press printing.